Business Sakura
by Dionne93
Summary: Kagome is a famous model who goes by the name Sakura. However, this model has a secret that only very few knows of, she is the owner of Higurashi Co., which is constantly making its way to the top of the business world. What happens when she falls in love with her business rival, who only knows her to be the famous model Sakura? Will she be able to keep her identity a secret?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a test run to see if you all like the concept of this story. If you want me to continue leave a review and I will continue this story. If I don't get many reviews I will just delete it. I hope you all do like it though.

* * *

"Amazing Sakura!"

Click.

"Yes right there. "

Click.

"Hold that pose and don't move."

Click. Click. Click.

"Tilt your head a little to the left so the light can hit your face a little more. Perfect!"

Click. Click. Click. Click.

"You look beautiful Sakura. Now move….."

"No! We are done here. We have been at this since 4 this morning, it is now 9. Five hours is more than enough time to have gotten the perfect shoots of her in those 3 outfits over four times already. If you haven't gotten the pictures you need for the cover and the ad, then you won't have it. Sakura let's go." Sakura's manager yelled stopping the whole photo shoot. She was tired, aggravated, and they had to make another appointment in an hour.

"I'm coming Sango!" Kagome said as she when back into the dressing room to take off all the makeup she had on from her shoot and changed into her school uniform. It wasn't anything over the top amazing, but what school uniform was. She wore a grey skirt that came just below her thighs, a white dress shirt that had the school crest on the left breast pocket and a navy blue blazer which also had the crest on it. Her hair, which was in two pigtails for her shoot, was now hanging down her back straight with her bangs almost covering her brown eyes. Her skin was flawless and she had the most amazing natural glowing tan to it. Her legs were naturally long perfect for her role as a model. Whether she had on makeup or not she still was beautiful and everyone knew it. "I had fun everyone. See you all next time." Kagome said with a smile and waved as she walked out of the building and into a waiting limo behind a fuming Sango. Once they were seated and the door was shut and looked Kagome's face dropped to her normal business manner look.

"I swear it is the same shit every week. We go through the same routine shoot after shoot after shoot. I am really going to need them to get you a new photographer." Sango said as handed a tissue to Kagome and held her mirror up to show Kagome her face which still had some of the makeup on it.

Taking the tissue she rubbed off the last bit of lipstick that was left from the shoot. "Please remind me, what is the name of Kami made me choose to pick up modeling again? The whole industry is beyond unorganized and never sticks to their schedule. If I have to get out my bed early in the morning to do a shoot there is no reason I should have to be in front of the camera for over 4 hours."

"I totally agree with you Kags and I apologize for that outburst in there. I know it was very unprofessional of me." Sango said with a slight bow.

"Sango you are perfectly fine. If it wasn't for you I would have probably still be in front of that camera or would have snapped myself." Kagome said smiling at her best friend, manager, and personal assistant. "By the way is there any way we can get a new photographer? That man creeps me out. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. It is very unbecoming."

"I will make sure I call the Bankotsu while you are in school letting them know that if Mukotsu is to never be your photographer again if they still expect you to model for them. I tell you those seven brothers are a piece of work, I really wonder how they manage to become so big in the magazine and business world." Sango said while making a note in her planner to call Bankotsu and handing Kagome her caramel cappuccino that she had sent the driver to get while they were in the shoot.

"Speaking of business world, how are we looking today?" Kagome asked before sipping on her drink and making a face in disgust. Not looking up from her screen, Sango handed her three more packets of caramel creamers and two packets of sugar.

"Well we are still tied neck and neck with Takahashi our manufacturing and disputing sales. However our sales are looking to be at about a 10% increase from where they were last week. Takahashi sales have increased by 9.9%, Wolfe sales have increased by 7%, and Onigumo sales have increased by 6%, and the Seven brothers have had a steady base." Sango stated before sipping on her own coffee, black with three creams and two sugars.

"Eww, how can you drink that stuff?" Kagome said while watching Sango look at the next screen of information processing it.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just like it. Now back to business. Higurashi stocks have increased by 1.5% as of last night beating Takahashi by .2%. I know they are going to be pissed and the news is about to go haywire. The first time we have actually beat Takahashi. Wow, Kags you did it!"

"I did it? I did it? Oh my Kami we did it!" Kagome said bouncing in her seat with excitement. One of her biggest goals was to beat Takahashi Co. out in something. They had been the top dogs, no pun intended, since before anyone could remember. Inu No Taisho Takahashi had started building his company in the western lands of the feudal era and has remained at the top while many businesses had just begun to prosper. He retired a few years back leaving the company to his two sons. He did of course come in and help them when they needed it and was still part of the headboard of the company.

"We did it. Higurashi went from being number 10 in the business world to now being neck and neck with the top 5. Your parent would be proud of you Kags." Sango said hugging her best friend before her person phone started to ring.

Kagome and Sango had been best friends since before they could remember. Their parents had been really close before either of them had been born. While Sango was a year older than Kagome and her didn't come from a rich background like Kagome's did, their family was still tight knit. When the Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were killed in a car crash when Kagome was in middle school, the Takeda family took Kagome and her younger brother Sota in and took over the company to the best of their abilities. While Takedas had no sense of business they managed to keep the business from crashing to nothing until Kagome decided that she would want to take it over.

However, Kagome didn't really feel as though taking over the business was what she wanted to do with the rest of her life so instead she took up modeling. While modeling did have it perks, it didn't hold her attention in the way she thought it would. Most of the models she worked with or who she knew had been in the fashion industry for a while, were all airheads, and only worried about things like how many carbs they ate a day or who shoot they were in the next day. Kagome didn't want to just be a pretty face so she started picking up some of the books that her father had in their library and fell in love with business. By her last term of her sophomore year, she decided that she wanted to run the business and went to Mr. Takeda asking for the rights to run her business. At first he was a little resistant about letting a teenage girl into the hard business world filled with men, but once he saw the proposal that Kagome had come up with in order to bring her family's business up to the big liege, he had no choice but to approve of her wishes.

Her plan was that since she was still in school that he should still remain the face of the company until she graduated from high school, but she would still make the final decision and choices that the company made. That also meant that with the responsibility she would have to learn more about the business world so she decided to get a tutor who had his doctorate in world business. She spent her afternoons and breaks learning the ins and outs of a business and by the time her first term for her senior year had come about she was ready to start running the company. She moved into her office on the 50th floor of her new company building and began to bring Higurashi Co. to the top. With the move, she decided to keep most of her family's former staff as well as hired a few new faces, like Sango, and they all got to work. While most of the staff never really saw her in person, most knew that their boss was someone who wanted to be at the top and was moving them towards that goal. With the help of her trusted employees and her knowledge that she gained over the past few years, it only took her a year to whip her company back into shape.

As the limo pulled into the front of her school, Kagome let out a very long sigh and looked at her best friend. "Remind me why it is that I choose to remain in school instead of testing out."

Sango looked up from her tablet and knew the exact reason why she was being asked this question. To be honest, Kagome didn't fit in with the others in her school mainly because she was in the top of her class. No one knew that she was the model known as Sakura or that she was actually the reason why most of their parents were employed. "Well we decided that since we wanted to keep everything hush hush, that you would attend school and give the impression of being a normal student. I know it is starting to become a hassle, but just think like this, you only have a few more weeks until you graduate. After graduation you are free to do as you please. You can quit modeling and just run the company. No more secrets and no more hiding."

"Thanks Sango. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I don't know what I would do without you." Kagome smiled knowing that her friend was right. She only had a few more weeks and then she could be who she really wanted to be.

"No problem. What are best friends for. Now go before you be late. I have work to do and you have a gpa to maintain. I will see you later." Sango hugged Kagome before Kagome slid out of the the back of the limo and closed the door. She then rolled down the window and yelled out the door, "Oh by the way, our brothers have decided that they will be heading to the beach house with a few other friends for break this week instead of coming home. I sent them the house keys yesterday, so we can just go into the office today if you want."

"That is fine Sango. I will see you after school." Kagome waved at her best friend then walked into her school building as the limo drove off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE OUR SALES HAVE ONLY INCREASED BY 9.9%?" An angry hanyou yelled at the other members in the board room with him which included his best friend, his father, his brother, and a few other members who names he didn't care to know.

"Well Mr. Takahashi, it turns out that a few of our company's investors actually retired the same time as when your father did. Which means that we have to make new connections with the new CEOs." One of the members of the board stated matter of factly.

"So why haven't we started making these connections? I mean seriously people, it isn't that hard. We are the biggest companies and have been for centuries. I mean half of the demons who are in this room were here when it was first built."

"Inuyasha, a 9.9% increases isn't bad at all. There have been a few occasions when our sales only increased by so much and I assure you that it didn't affect our company in the least. It is all part of being in the business world son." Inu No Taisho look at towards his youngest son who was sitting to his right at the head of the business table. He was proud that his youngest son had decided to take the position as President of the company. His original plan was to give the position to his oldest son when he decided to retire, but since his wife had just had his newborn granddaughter, they decided to put Inuyasha as the President and Sesshomaru as the Vice President.

"Father is right Inuyasha. Just because we got a 9.9% increase sales rate at the moment, doesn't mean that it will remain that. We just have to make those new connections and get back on track. Once those are made I'm sure the company sales will increase." Sesshomaru looked over the numbers that were handed out for the meeting and noticing that the differences in the reports were mostly due to the lack of business partnerships that they currently had verses the ones they had when their father was running the company.

"The still doesn't answer my question. Why haven't we started making these connections? Father stepped down six months ago and we are still looking at minimum increases." Inuyasha looked at each person in the meeting waiting for someone to give up the answer he was looking for. When it looked like no one could answer him he let out a deep sigh and leaned back into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To be honest, it looks like whether or not we make these connections or not Inuyasha, we still might fall behind by a few decimals of a percentage." A man walked through the door and started handing out folders that were stacked in his arms to each of the people in the office. The man was wearing a well pressed business suit with not a wrinkle in sight with his signature purple tie. His black hair was slicked back into his normal low ponytail that was at the base of his neck. After all his folders were handed out he took a seat beside Inu No Taisho.

"What are you talking about Miroku and what is this?" Inuyasha and everyone else looked at Miroku, who was wearing a very smug look, and the folder that was placed in front of them. Miroku and Inuyasha had been best friends since before they could even remember. They grew up together along with their other friend Koga Wolfe and were nearly inseparable. When they all went to school together they were always in competition with each other. While Koga and Inuyasha were sure to inherit their father's company, Miroku didn't have the same opportunity. However, Inu No Taisho saw the skills that he had with numbers and business research and made him a job offer after the three graduated from College and he took it. He was now one of the top dogs, no pun attended, in the Takahasi Co. and was very respected.

"That my dear friend are the sales reports for not only Takahashi Co. for the past five years, but of all our rivals past five years reports as well. With Inu No Taisho's retirement and the retirement of a few of our past business partners, there is still room for other companies to try and persuade the business partners that we have over to them. As you can clearly see from my numbers, the Seven Brothers Co. still maintains their sales has remained constant over the last few years, but that is to be as expected since their focus is more on the magazine business versus the true business world." Miroku pointed out while sliding up to the table to look over the reports he just presented as well.

"Which automatically makes them no threat to us. None of my past business partners have ever been interested in getting into the the magazine business. While that aspect of business is thriving, it isn't something that many people have the grasp on." Inu No Taisho stated.

"Correct, which lead us to Onigumo's sales, while his company has had minor increases here and there, they aren't much to worry about. Many businesses of our size wouldn't partner up with him because of his gangsta take over tactics. His business is only staying a float by the smaller companies that he took over a few years back." Miroku shook his head at how so many small business were actually taken by Naraku.

"That means that the wolves are our only competition than? I know that they have been in competition with us a lot over the last few years and their numbers have been amazingly close, but they never really reached us completely." Inuyasha smirked knowing that he still was beating his other best friend Koga.

"Base on these reports little brother, no the Wolfe Co. isn't our only competition. By the look of these reports, it looks like our biggest competition actually beat us by .2% this season. Higurashi Co. has made a huge increase over the last few years. As far as I can see it looked like the year the original heads passed away they were near the top of the packs in the business world. Then after their death the company was just barely making it and by these numbers from two years ago I'm surprised they made it at all. Must be some type of luck from somewhere. However, in the last year their sales has increased by about 75%. They aren't as quite as high in sales as the originals, but I can assure you by these numbers, if Miroku got them right and I am positive that he did, they will be back to their original rates sooner than we think and making them the biggest competition that we have."

"You mean to tell me that we have been in competition with Higurashi Co. and they have slid by us undetected. How did this happen?" Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his board members.

"Most likely the reason for the sneak by Mr. Takahashi sir is the fact that no one has met or seen the CEO since Mr. Takeda. Mr. Takeda ran the company during those periods of downfall and was said to be the reason for that period when things weren't looking too well in the company." A man by the name of Akitoki stated.

"He is right Inuyasha. It seem as though not only does Higurashi Co. sales seemed to have been increasing, but as though someone else is the brains behind the company now. Has anyone heard of anything involving them getting a new CEO or anything in the past year or so?" Miroku looked around the table to see his coworker all scratching their head in thinking. "Well I guess that is a no."

"Did the original owners have any children? Other family members? Anything?" Inuyasha asked getting more and more aggravated that his staff didn't seem to know much of anything that was happening right under their noses.

"If I am not mistaken. I want to say that they actually had two children. A daughter and a son. This should be the daughter's last year and the son just started high school. However, I doubt that either of them would be old enough to run a fully functioning company at their ages." Inu No Taisho rubbed his chin with his clawed hand.

"Just because neither may be old enough doesn't mean it isn't a possibility. I mean look at Sesshomaru and myself, not even to mention Miroku and Koga. All finished school before we turned 22. So what is to say that their children haven't or aren't capable of doing the same things." Inuyasha looked at his father and sighed. He knew that he had big shoes to fill and so far he wasn't doing the best of jobs in his opinion. Yes he was running the company the correct way, but he wasn't making nearly as much progress as he wanted and hoped to be making. His life revolved around learning the ins and outs of his family's company and he was determined to make sure that it remain on top even if it killed him.

"Look this is all given me a headache. Everything that was brought to the table to day was half done. Sales are down, competition is coming out of the woodwork, and no one has come up with a solid solution to how we solve any of these problems. With that being said, I am scheduling a meeting with each of your departments over the next week. I want a report typed up on my desk in regards to your department's ethics over the last five years and have it ready the day before the meeting is scheduled. Also, Miroku I need you to get onto finding out who exactly is running Higurashi Co. and if they are trying to make any business connections with any of our former business partners. I want to host a business banquet and invite all of the business owners, CEOs, and all the who's who to. This is not only give us a chance to make those connections with our former partners and gain new partners, but all scout out the competition. So make sure the Marketing Department is on that. I want this banquet to be happening in the next few weeks." Inuyasha stacked all of his paperwork in front of him before looking up and stating, "That will be all" and watching his employees, brother, and best friend exit out of the conference room.

"I must say that you did an excellent job for your friend office business meeting son. You got a lot of things accomplished." Inu No Tashio stood as he buttoned his business coat.

"I don't know if I would agree with you old man. I don't feel as though we got anything fully settled here. I feel like I should have asked for more or did more. I don't know."

"Inuyasha, something that you have to understand when running this company or any business for that matter, is that not everything is give and take. You will fall a few times, but I guarantee you will pick yourself back up and fix your mistakes. The business will always be here, but if you keep stressing like you are at this moment, you won't be here" Inu No Tashio patted his son on his back as he walked towards the door. "Now let me get going. I have a lunch date with your mother and you know how she can be about time.

"Later old man and tell Mom that I love her." Inuyasha escorted his father to the elevator doors before walking back to his office.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I stated before it is just a test run on an idea that I had. If you like it then review. Also check out my other stories Song of and Angel and Caress. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to think everyone for their patients and their reviews. Also I want to bring to the light one of the reviews I received. However, I will do that after you read this chapter. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! WISH I DID, BUT I DO NOT!

* * *

Kagome's day at school went just about the same as every other day. She walked into the building to her locker, grabbed her books for the day, went to her classes before lunch, at lunch and read a book outside under her favorite tree, and went to her last few classes of the day. After her day was over she would take a walk through the park and watch the elementary school students play on the playground and run around. She enjoyed watching them play and sometimes she would even ask if they mind her playing with them before Sango would come and pick her up from the other side of the park and take her home to change.

Like every other day she walked through the park and noticed a red headed fox demon swinging on the swing by himself as he watched the other kids run around. Kagome walked over towards to swing and stood near the swings.

"Mind if I swing beside you?" She asked only to receive a small nod. She took of her backpack and took a seat on the swing beside him. "May I ask why you are swinging by yourself over here instead of playing with the other kids?"

"They don't want to play with me because they say that a rich kid like me wouldn't want to get dirty, but I don't even know what that means." The little boy pouted a little as a tear slide from his eye.

"I know how that can be. People say that to me now a lot. They feel that since my family comes from money that I think I'm better than them, but truth is I just wanna have fun and make friends like you do." Kagome smiles down at the little boy as she started to swing back and forth a little.

"Really? You're a big person and you don't have any friends?"

"Well I have one friend, but she no longer goes to school with me. So I am all alone. I have an idea, why don't we be friends? I mean unless you don't want to be friends with me." Kagome made a little pouting face and looked down at the little boy.

"I can be your friend. I'm Shippo Takahashi, but you can just call me Shippo. What is your name?" Shippo smiled happy that he found someone to be his friend and play with him.

"My name is Kagome, but you can call me Kags for short if you like. It's nice to meet you Shippo" Kagome was shocked by the little boy's last name and tired to figure out what she knew about the Takahashi family. She could have sworn Sango said they were dog demons, but little demon was a fox. She made a note in her mind to ask Sango about it when she saw her.

"Nice to meet you as well Kagome and thanks for being my friend. Do you wanna go play with my soccer ball?" The little fox ran to where his bag was and grabbed his soccer ball. He threw it on the ground and started chasing and kicking the ball. Kagome got off the swing and ran towards where Shippo has ran off to and the two kicked the soccer ball back and forth between each other.

Shippo was happy to have someone who was willing to play with him and Kagome was just enjoying being a normal kids for once by something that she rarely got the chance to so anymore. Neither them realized while having their fun that a group had gathered around them to watch the two new friends play.

"Hey! Can we play with you two?" one of the kids in the group asked and caused Shippo and Kagome to stop in their place.

"What do you think Shippo? Do you want to make more friends and play with them? I don't mind if you don't mind." Kagome squatted down to Shippo level to talk to him only to receive a little nod in approval to say that they could play with them. Kagome waved the other kids over to them and watched as they all came running to play soccer with Shippo. She knew that deep down Shippo wanted to play with the other kids. He needed friends his age and he shouldn't have to be discriminated against just because he had more money than other people. Deciding to sit back and watch them play for a little, Kagome sat on the park bench and watched the Shippo have fun.

"Kagome you not going to come play with us?" Shippo ran up to her and snapped her out of her trance. Kagome got up and went back to play with the kids who were now in the middle of a mini soccer game.

The kids and Kagome played soccer for about an hour before the kids slowly started to leave with their parents. By the end of the game there was only her and Shippo left. She looked at the time and noticed that it was getting pretty late. She knew that Sango was most likely on the other side of the park, but where was Shippo's. Just who in the Takahashi family did this little boy belong to?

"Shippo, who is coming to pick you up?" Kagome looked down at the little boy who was walking beside her off the field towards where they left their backpacks.

"Honestly, I don't know. It may be one of the servants or one of my family members, but most of the time it's one of the servants since everyone else is always so busy. It makes me sad sometimes because I think they forget that I am here." Shippo pouted a little as he put his ball back into his backpack.

"Well what time do they normally pick you up?"

"Umm, normally around this time or a little earlier. If no one is here then I am supposed to call someone to come and get me."

"Does this happen often? Do you have a phone to call them? If you don't you can use my phone and we will see who is coming to pick you up. I'll wait with you until they get here." Kagome reached in her bag to grab her phone just in case he would need it to call someone. She kinda felt bad about the little demon being left at the park alone.

"No, not often. It has only happened once before, but everyone was getting ready for an event. I do have a phone with everyone's number programmed in it. It's in my backpack. I'll" Shippo grabbed his phone from his bag and pressed some buttons to get to what he was looking for. He pressed the call button and put the call on speaker.

The phone rang a few times before someone actually picked up saying, "I'm a little busy kid, what's the matter?" a male voice rang in from the other end of the phone.

"I know you are and I am sorry for disturbing you, but I'm at the park still because no one is here to pick me I had no choice but to call you." Shippo sadly stated while looking down at his phone wishing that he didn't have to make the call.

"What do you mean no one came to get you? I swear for us to live in a house filled with grown people, everyone is so forgetful. Ok Shippo, I'm on my way to come and get you. I'll just finish working from home. Are you the only one there?" the man asked from the other end.

"No, my new friend is here with me. She says she will stay with me until someone comes to pick me up. She is a high school student and is really nice and pretty." Shippo smiled and blushed a little.

"That's all nice Shippo, can you put her on the phone please." The sounded like they were rustling papers and walking.

"You are on speakerphone, she can hear you." Shippo laughed.

"Hi, I am so sorry that you had to wait with Shippo. Normally our staff isn't forgetful. Something must be going on at the house. I will be there in less than five minutes, do you mind staying with him until I get there." The person asked.

"No. I don't mind. My ride can wait for me a little longer, so I can wait until you get here. We will see you when you arrive. See you soon" Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled before watching Shippo hang up the phone with a sigh. Looking up she noticed an ice cream cart coming their way and she got an idea. "Hey Shippo, how about we get an ice cream cone while we wait?" Shippo nodded his head yes before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to the ice cream cart with a smile.

About five minutes later the two could hear someone calling calling out Shippo's name. When they turned they noticed a young gentleman in a business suite walling in their direction. Shippo jumped down from the bench and ran towards the man. The man caught picked him up and walked towards Kagome. The closer he got the more Kagome noticed how good looking the man actually was. He was about 6'2 and had long white hair which was tied back into a low ponytail. On top of his head sat two dog ears and his eyes were the color of pure honey. It didn't take much for Kagome to figure out who he was.

"Hello, I am Inuyasha Takahashi. I want to thank you in person for watching over Shippo for me. As I stated over the phone, it is very rare that something like this happens." Inuyasha held out his hand and they shook hands.

"It's was no problem. We actually just finished eating ice cream and Shippo was no problem. He actually is a good kid." Kagome smile at Shippo who was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"We have tried our best to raise this little guy the right way, but you know it is completely up to them how they take it." Inuyasha smiled up at the boy who smiled back down at him from his shoulders before looking back at Kagome and feel as though he had seen her before. "I know this may be random, but I feel as though I have seen you somewhere before. Maybe in a magazine or something."

"It wouldn't shock me if you have. I have been modeling for a while. Not many people realize the I am Sakura without the makeup." Kagome secretly jumped for joy when he didn't realize who she was.

"I can never forget a face. You have been the cover of the Brothers' magazine for the last year or so right?"

"Something like that. It has been a while though. They are one of business that I model a lot for, but with school and everything I am just trying to focus on that." Kagome looked down at her phone and noticed it was vibrating and Sango's name popping on the screen. "I am sorry to have to cut this short, but I have to go. My ride is getting a little impatient. It was nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi and I hope too see you again Shippo." She waved then ran to the limo that was waiting for her on the other end of the park.

When she reached the car she slid in and threw her backpack aside and grabbed a bottle of water. After taking a big gulp she looked up at her best friend. "Sorry Sango. I got stuck waiting for the cutest fox demon's ride to come get him and you would never guess who he belonged to."

"Unless you are going to tell me Takahashi or someone just as important, I don't care to know. We are running late for your 5:00 meeting with the board. I had to get father to start until we get there. So hurry and change." Sango said not looking up from her tablet.

"Actually the kid's name is Shippo Takahashi and he was picked up by none other than Inuyasha Takahashi himself. I must say it was very interesting to see him in person and him not realize exactly who I was. He knows me as Sakura, the model." Kagome grabbed her business suit that was hanging and started to change.

That statement caused Sango to look up from her tablet at her best friend. "Say what? Of all days to run into someone and you run into the owner of our rival company. Are you sure he didn't know who you were?"

"As far as I know he didn't. Shippo does know my name is Kagome, but I never gave him my last. I don't think anyone knows the names of the Higurashi children. Kind of sucks, but it's true. Which reminds me, who is Shippo to the Takahashi family? I mean they are all dog demons, but Shippo is a fox demon. What is up with that?" Kagome zipped up her skirt before straightening up her shirt.

"Let's hope so. Specially since there has been talk about Takahashi Co. throwing a business event and inviting all the business people and who's who to it. We haven't received an office invite, but I have a feeling we will soon. However, until then we still have a business to run, a model contract to finish, and a graduation to get ready for. As for the fox demon, I heard awhile back that the family had adopted him when he was maybe 2 or 3. His parent were really good friends with the Takahashi's and after they passed with no other relatives to go to they took him in." Sango placed her tablet down and grabbed Kagome's hair to put it up in a more business like manner as she put on her blazer.

"Guess we need to get to work then." Kagome stated while slipping on her pumps and grabbing her business portfolio, phone, and tablet.

Inuyasha walked in the opposite direction that the model had ran off to with Shippo still on his shoulders. He knew he had seen the girl many times before on multiple covers, ads, and billboards. Everytime he saw he he couldn't help but stop and stare because he thought she was so beautiful. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of brown that he had ever seen. They weren't the normal brown that most people had, but instead they had a lighter tone to time with small hint of green. Which was the same color he saw when he looked at her a few moments ago.

"So Yash, what is going on at the house? It really sucked that they forgot about me." Shippo stated now off of Inuyasha's shoulders and climbing into the back of the his black Mercedes Benz before putting on his seatbelt.

"I don't know Shippo. I know mom and dad when out earlier for lunch, but they should have been back home by now. As for Sesshomaru, I think he went to pick up Rin from her doctor's appointment. It is very weird that no one was able to come pick you up." Inuyasha slide into his seat and started the car.

"Weird, but I am kind of glad that I didn't get picked up earlier today because I got the chance to meet Kags. She was very nice. She wanted to be my friend when no one else would play with me and we played soccer. She is really good." Shippo smiled as he thought of how nice Kagome was to him.

"That was nice of her. I know that since you became a part of the family that things haven't been very easy for you. It is really both hard and easy being a Takahashi. People will either always try to be your friend or they will turn their noses up at you. It is something that you will get use to one day kid. I learned that the hard way later on in life and I am just glad that you get the chance to see it now." Inuyasha looked at Shippo through his rearview mirror then back at the road as they continued to make they way back home.

"I guess. I just really want to make some friends. I don't think that people should have to be judged because of who their families are. It is really unfair, but Kagome didn't mind. She played soccer with me and then everyone else wanted to play with us. It was really fun. Do you think that I could maybe invite Kags over to play with me at the house sometimes?"

"I don't know Shippo. We will have to see. We don't know much about her other than the fact that she is a high school student and a model. However, I will make you a deal. If you make all A's on your report card in two weeks, I will see if I could pulls some strings to invite her. Do we have a deal?" Inuyasha asked while pulling up to the gate of their mansion and pressing the code in for the gates to open. He pulled up to the front of the steps leading to the entrance as a man walked to greet them.

Once the car was put into park, Shippo unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. He ran up the step before turning around and yell "Deal. I am going to go do my homework so I can make all A's." That caused Inuyasha to laugh as he handed his keys to the worker and grab his briefcase.

As he walked up the steps and through the front door he noticed that the servants were all running around hanging up decorations. 'What is going on in here?' he thought to himself as he made his way towards the family room. In the family room sat his mother along with his sister-in-law Rin and another woman. They were surrounded by ton of baby shower games, props, and other things.

"What is going on in here Mom?" He asked from the doorway afraid to step foot into the room and step on something.

"Rin's baby shower is in a few days and we are trying to get everything in order. How was your day? Your father said you might be working late tonight. You are home earlier than I expected." A woman about a foot shorter than himself got up from the couch and walked towards him. Her hair was hanging down her back and she was wearing a business casual cream dress that had a small black belt wrapping around the middle of it. On her feet wear a pair of black pumps which made her small frame a little taller than she really was.

"I was planning to stay later, but since Shippo was left at the park today because everyone was so busy and forgot to send someone to pick him up, I had to go get him." Inuyasha looked at his mother then across the room at his sister-in-law who looked as though she was about to pop any moment.

"Oh! I knew I forgot to do something. I was telling Rin that I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but that it was going to come to me any moment." Izayoi let out a light giggle only to receive a head shake from her youngest son.

"Not responsible in the least mom. I swear I don't know what this family would do if it wasn't for me and I am the youngest here besides Shippo. Come on. How can I be expected to run a business and make sure that everything is taken care at home. Thank God, that Shippo wasn't hurt or anything."

"Inuyasha, Izzy and I would never have forgotten Shippo and you know it. It just slipped our minds for the moment because of all this planning." Rin spoke up noticing that her mother-in-law's face started to have a very sad expression on it.

"Rin I understand that you got distracted and a little caught up, but you have to get it together. In less than three months you will be having my niece or nephew and that comes with more responsibility. You can't forget about the baby in the park or while you are out shopping, or even come down here to eat a snack. It is a living being and until it's old enough to fend for itself then you have to watch over it. The same with Shippo. Yes is a little older and knows how to do certain things, he is still a child and it is our responsibility as a family to make sure he is safe and not left at a park after school." Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two women of his family before shaking his and sigh. "Look I'm going to be in the office upstairs working. You can just get one of the servants to bring dinner up." He loosened his tie as he walked towards the office and the two women just looked at each and sat quietly none of them noticing that there was another person listening to what had happened as he walked into the front door of the mansion.

"That boy may be stubborn and hotheaded at times, but he is right Izzy. Shippo is a child at the end of the day and while we are all excited about welcoming our new grandchild, Shippo is still a child and needs attention as well. I will go talk to our son about talking to his mother in that manner, but you two need to apologize to Shippo at dinner." Inutaisho walked over and kissed his wife and daughter-in-law on their cheeks and headed towards the office where his youngest son was in.

"I know you heard what was said and I know you are coming in here to talk to me about the tone I had with mom. I will apologize to her later. I just want to get my work finished and go to bed. Today has been entirely too long and I feel like no work is getting done." Inuyasha never looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing.

Inutaisho took a seat in one of the chairs across from Inuyasha and grabbed a file that was sitting on the top of the pile of folders Inuyasha was working on. As he looked over the file he corrected some of the numbers and stated "Inuyasha, I know what they did was wrong, but something else is bothering you about this situation. What is wrong?"

"I don't know dad. I guess since the day Shippo arrived here all those year ago, I just have been very overprotective of him. I mean when I first came home and saw him sitting at the table crying, something in me just clicked. I grew close to the kid and he seemed to have grown close to me as well. He spends most of his time with me and I try my best to spend my what free time I have focused on him. I guess you can say I know how he feels somewhat to be in his situation. To have both his parent's die and be put into a situation where you are different and others outcast you. Growing up was hard for me you know, being half demon and different. Not making many friends and always being left alone. I feel like I know his pain and just got upset knowing that he was left at the park."

That statement cause Inutaisho to smile big. He knew that his son was taking on the role of being a father figure to the little fox demon, but doubted that he had realized it himself. He's been watching the two behavior together for a little while and was starting to think that Inuyasha should maybe take full responsibility for Shippo. He hadn't talk to the other family members about it quite yet, but he felt that it was just want both he and Shippo needed at the moment. They could relate to each other and understand each other.

He knew growing up for Inuyasha wasn't as easy as it was for Sesshomaru. While Izayoi raised both his sons, Sesshomaru's mother was a full demon who died while given birth to him. He met Izayoi two years later and fell in love with her. She helped him raised Sesshomaru and was the only mother he ever knew. When he was 5 years old, she got pregnant with Inuyasha. While Sesshomaru went through school with no problems, Inuyasha was always the outcast and that got him in a lot of trouble. He didn't want Shippo to have to deal with the same things and knew that Inuyasha was just the person to help him though it.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you about something important." Inutaisho put down his folder and looked at his son dead in the eyes. "I have been thinking about this for a while and was going to talk to your mother and brother about it first, but I think that you should adopt Shippo as your own."

"Say what?" Inuyasha looked at his father as if he had just lost his mind. He understood that he was in fact a grown man, but to adopt and take care of a child when he could barely take care of himself was a big deal.

"Look Inuyasha, I know you may be thinking that it is a big responsibility to take on along with the company, but I feel as though you adopting Shippo is the best for not only him, but you as well. Just think about it for a second. If there is anyone in this house who can relate and understand him it would be you. You have had to deal with being different your entire life. While that isn't your fault and I wouldn't change my decision to be with your mother for anything in this world, it is something that you have had to deal with. Shippo lost both his parents and was entrusted into a family who name is everywhere."

"But why me? Why not Sesshomaru and Rin? They are not only married, but having a baby soon. I on the other hand can barely keep a decent girlfriend. Don't you think they would be better fits than me?" Inuyasha couldn't believe that he and his father were actually having this conversation. He understood that he and Shippo were very tight and that he was the main person taking care of Shippo when everyone was doing their own thing, but to adopt the kid. He already had enough on his plate dealing with the company, but to add a kid to is it would be even more hectic.

"Just think about it before you say no Inuyasha. Maybe even talk to Shippo and see what his thoughts are on the situation." Inutaisho got up from his seat and walked towards the door only to stop and turn and faced his son. "By the way if I catch you speaking to your mother in that tone again I will defang you. Is that understood?" After he received his scared nod from his son he walked out of the door and shut it behind himself.

* * *

As I have stated many times, I love reading everyone's reviews and thoughts on my writing. However, I received a review that I want to bring up in regards to me STEALING someone else story. Allow me to address that accusation by saying that stealing is not something that I do or have every done. I am a writer and I believe that everyone puts a lot into their work and stealing it is wrong. This story is an original story and I didn't steal it from anywhere. Now I do remember the story that the reviewer was referring to, but my plot has nothing to do with that story or anywhere similar to that story beside maybe a name. With that being said I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read. Please review and tell me your thought!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. I am not able to have a constant update pattern because I am so busy, but I hope to update as much as possible and as fast as I write. In the mean time I hope you like it. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! WISH I DID, BUT I DO NOT!

* * *

After the conversation with his father, all Inuyasha could think about was whether or not he should talk to Shippo. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fully concentrate on the work he had to do unless he thought about the adoption process. Could he really make a good father to Shippo? Would he be able to run the company and be a parent? Maybe he could and maybe it could actually work out.

Getting up from the desk, he walked out of the office towards the room that he knew Shippo would be in either doing his homework or playing. When he reached the door, he he noticed the little fox demon laying on his stomach drawing with crayons surrounding him. Inuyasha also noticed just how relaxed and happy the little boy seemed. Walking closer, he saw the drawing of himself, Shippo, a picture of the family. And a black haired girl who was playing soccer with Shippo. The he go to the picture, he noticed that the girl looked like the model Sakura. As he stared at the picture, he couldn't help but remember the girl he met at the park with Shippo. He knew the girl in the park looked familiar and to think that she was a model.

He has met and dated quite a few models over the last few year, and he must say he had never met one who was as down to earth as the girl he met in the park, yet alone willing to actually run around and play with children. Something about her was different and it caught his attention.

Deciding to leave his thoughts on the girl alone for a minute, he decided to get to the main reason he was in Shippo's room in the first place, to talk about what could be both of the futures. Only one way to find out.

Inuyasha took a seat across from Shippo who was still coloring away. "Shippo may I ask you a serious question and you be completely honest with me? I promise your answers won't upset or hurt me in any way. I just need you to remain 100% honest."

"Sure Inuyasha. I promise I will tell the full truth. What's the question?" Shippo said dropping his crayon and sitting up straight across from Inuyasha.

"Well it's more like a few questions, but let's start with this in first. What do your remember about your parents?" Inuyasha asked while scratching the back of his neck.

Shippo tapped his chin as if he was thinking hard and as if the question was as simple as a math problem. "There was this one time where my father took me….wait no that was you. Maybe there was the time I went camp….nope that was you too. Honestly I don't think I have any memories with them. All of my very happy moments have been with you and Izzy and Rin. I do still kind of remember their scents. Not as well as I know everyone else's though. I remember they kinda smell like me, but different. I do remember my mother have the prettiest smile I had seen and my father hair was as bright as mines. That's all I can really remember."

"Ok. You said most of your happy memories are with mom, Rin, and me. You never had any memories with Sesshomaru or my dad? Like nothing that made them stand out?" Inuyasha asked

"Sort of. Sesshomaru and me don't talk really because I never see him anywhere other than at dinner or when he is about to take Rin somewhere. As for Papa Tashio, I have some moments, but none that are really rememorable. Guess that was because before he was always working. I see him a lot more now, but not as much as I see you." Shippo said laying back down to color some more since sitting up wasn't really needed.

"So If you could name the roles you feel the family has, what would they be? Like is my mom more like a mom to you or and aunt of some sort?" Inuyasha asked knowing that part of him would say that he felt like his mother was like a mother to him. While the other part of him hoped that he would think of her as like a grandmother figure.

"I don't know. I guess she is kinda like a mom, but not like a mom." Shippo stated sweetly.

"Do you mean kinda like a Nanna or Grandma? You know like the person who is the mother to your mother or father?" Inuyasha asked hoping that he was trying to say.

"Umm. Yea! Like Nanna Izzy. I like that, it goes nice with Papa Tashio. Do you think she would let me call her Nanna Izzy instead of Izzy Yash?" Shippo asked looking up from his coloring only to get a nod from Inuyasha.

"I am sure if we ask her she wouldn't mind. However Shippo, what does that make the rest of us?" Inuyasha asked as as he handed Shippo a crayon that had rolled out his reach.

"Well there is Papa Tashio and Nanna Izzy. Rin seems like an Auntie which means Sesshomaru will be kinda like my Uncle right?" Shippo asked counting the names off on his little clawed hands.

"Then would you consider me an Uncle as well Shippo?" This time Shippo's response wasn't as fast as the others. He just continued to color with a look on his face that said he was thinking. "Shippo?"

"I don't know. I mean every memory I have is of you. From the first time I got here, you pushed me to do my best and caring for me when I thought no one else did. Before today you were the only person who made me feel like everyone else. Not like a weirdo or don't fit. Anything I call, you are there. Even like days like today when everyone else forgot me and you had work to do, you stopped and came and picked me up. Even when I was younger and would get scared, you would wake up and come in here with me and stay till I fell back to sleep. You have always been here. You are like my dad and I love you Yash." Shippo got up and hugged Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. That jestered alone made Inuyasha make up his mind that very moment. His father was right, if anyone knew how Shippo felt and how to deal with what he was going through and will go through, it would be him. Not his older perfect brother and not his father, him. He was there for Shippo since the first day Shippo came into the house.

He could remember his mother coming into the house with a two year old Shippo crying as she sat him the chair. He was 17 years old at the time and just started his first semester at the university where he was taking advance business courses. He's heard from his father what had happen to the little boy's parents and how he was forced to stay in foster care before his father had went to get him. He walked over to Shippo and squatted down beside the kit and rubbed his head before saying, "It's going to be ok kid. I promise we aren't that bad." The kit just looked at him with his big bright green puffy eyes and stopped crying. Inuyasha gave him a smirk before heading to his room to do his homework. Not know that the kit had crawled down from the seat he was in and started to crawl behind me. It wasn't until he started to walk up the stairs did he hear the kit start to cry because he wasn't able to get up the stairs did Inuyasha notice that he was being followed by not only Shippo, but his mother, father, and sister-in-law all wondering what both Shippo and Inuyasha would do. Surprising to all of them including himself and Shippo, Inuyasha walked back down the steps, picked up Shippo, and headed up to his room to do some homework before saying, "You better not cry or distract me while I'm doing my homework and I am going to need something for him to sit in and play with while I study." Since that day he and Shippo had a bond that couldn't be broken and seemed to get even stronger over the last five year.

Inuyasha hugged Shippo tightly and kissed the top of his head. Why hadn't he realize this before today? He and Shippo were their own little family and understood each other. Shippo was like his son and had been like his son since that first day. He was just too busy to realize it either working and making sure that Shippo felt like a normal kid. "It's ok Shippo. I love you too and I am both glad and proud that you think of me as your father. In fact, Papa Tashio thought that it may be a good idea for me to adopt you as my son. I told him I didn't think I was ready to be a father and that maybe either he or Sesshomaru would be better off as father to you than I am., but I can see that I was wrong. I think we make a good team and could make this work. What do you think huh? Think we could give this father son thing a try?" Inuyasha smirked as he wiped away Shippo's stray tears.

"I think it's a great idea! I want you to be my dad."Shippo said with a smile as he hugged Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha smile before letting go of Shippo and fixing his dress shirt and pants before looking at the time on his watch. "Ok Squirt. I'll get the lawyer to draw up the papers tomorrow. In the meantime I want you to clean up and go wash up for dinner. Remind one of the servants to bring up my food for me, I'm going to try and get some work done before I have to come back and tuck you in tonight." Then he walked towards the door only to be stopped when he heard something that he never thought he would hear so soon. "What did you say Squirt?"

Shippo was looking down at his hands before saying just as softly as he did before, "I said, Dad can I maybe eat dinner with you in your office. I promise to be quiet while you work and not make a mess. I can even maybe get a head start on my homework."

After allow what was said to him by Shippo register before giving him a warm smile. "Sure Squirt. Let's find one of the servants so they can bring our dinner to us. Grab your notebooks and I can help you with your homework. The rest of my work can wait until tomorrow. What do you think?"

Shippo ran to grab his backpack from the closet and followed him to the office. "Sounds like a plan dad, let's go."

"Guess it is a plan then." Inuyasha said with a smirk as they made their way to his office only to stop briefly to inform a random servant in the house to get their dinner sent up to them and to inform the rest of the family they will be dining in Inuyasha's office.

Kagome walked into her room, kicked off her black pumps, and fell face first into her bed. That business meeting was by far the most longest and frustrating business meeting she had been to since she took over the company. She thought her first meeting was the worst, but this meeting really knocked that meeting from it seat and took its place.

Once Sango and Kagome reached the meeting, Sango's father was just going over the agenda for the meeting. The meeting was set up to discuss the latest technology product that had a chance to be added under the Higurashi brand as well as what were the thoughts of the company's current state. While one would think that debating on whether or not the a product should be put through or trashed would be the hardest thing to do, it was actually the easiest of the entire meeting. The group decided to allow the newest version of the company's tablet be released as well as a few software programs to be released that there aimed towards toddlers and college students. Then came the talks of the company's standing and state of being.

"Alright so we have gotten through the easiest part of the meeting, let's talk about where we are at as a company. Anyone want to start?" Sango's father asked since he was technically leading today's meeting.

"I don't know about anyone else, however I do know a few people will agree when I say that I feel like at this rate we should be doing much better. When the Higurashi's were alive, this company was thriving and on top. I thought that when the company was taken back by little Miss Know-it-All that we would rise back, but here we are, a year later and a half later, and we are with little to no progress." A woman said boldly while pointing at the head table to where Kagome was sitting with Sango to her right and Sango's father to her left.

"Abi, I don't know to whom these board members are that you are referring to me, but I surely am not one. With no offense to Mr. Takeda, but after the Higurashi's past, the company was only running on a hope and a prayer. The progress that we have made in this time is incredible, especially since someone so young could make so much progress in so little time." And older members of the board by the name of Kaede stated while fixing her glasses.

"The old bat has a point Abi. Kagome has done an amazing job. I'm sure both of her parents would be proud to see her bringing the company back up to the point where we are at. Besides you have only been working her for the last fours and only being a part of the board for a year. How would you know what the company should or shouldn't look like?" A demon by the name of Totosi asked.

"You're on to call someone old, you old bag of bones. However, he is right. How would you know what has or hasn't improved since Kagome has taken over? Better yet, which of your board members in here agree with what Abi here said?" Kaede asked before taking a sip of her black coffee and looking around at the other 15 people sitting around the boardroom table with her.

"Well I for one feel as though a woman has no right being the head of any company. While I might not agree with Abi about the growth fully, I do feel as though a man would have made the company rise faster." Middle age man who was the head of the finance department stated.

"So are you trying to say a man could do this job better than Kagome or any woman in this boardroom? What do you suggest that we all quit our jobs and go back to doing nothing at home but taking care of babies and cooking? Wow that's not sexiest at all is it Hakushin." Stated looking up from her tablet for a minute before looking back over the contracts for Sakura.

"Now, now Sango. I said no such thing. All I am saying is that a man would be better suited for the position of CEO than a woman. I was here when the late Mr. Higurashi was was alive and running this company and when his father before him ran this company. Like my father was here before me and so on and so on. As I stated before, I have nothing against Miss. Higurashi, I just feel as though when her brother come of age that maybe he should be the one to take over. That's all I am saying." Hakushin stated while doing his best to avoid looking in Kagome's direction.

"I think someone else who is more qualified that should run the company period. I mean Kagome is only a teenager. I am sure she wants to live her life and be a teenager. Not have to sit in an office building and run a company. I know when i was her age all i could think about were boys and the next party I wanted to go to. I just feel she needs to step down and let someone else run it for a while." Abi said with a smile, but everyone knew that there was a real truth behind it.

"Oh so now you care about how Kagome spends her teenage life? That is interesting. Are you sure you aren't more focused on your life there Abi? Plus who do you think is more qualified than her because it surely isn't you.

Records show that you barely graduated from a low rank college with a GPA that a middle schooler could make, you only got the job here because your father knows a person who knows a person, you are only the head of the department you run because you were a snitch and cozyed up the the retiring manager, and since you have became the head the that department have barely kept up with the work you needed to make the company run smoothly.

Kagome on the other hand is the top in her class, taking college business courses at on the the best school in the country and is the top in these courses as well. She was trained and taught by someone the top business tutors, and was able to do your job in her freshmen year of high school if she had wanted and still would have done it better than you. Since she has been here, stocks have risen, sales have skyrocketed, and people remember who we are. So please enlighten us of who you see if more fit to run this company over Kagome." Sango asked causing a few people around the boardroom to snickers that the remarks while Abi just set there fuming at the mouth like a rabbit pit bull before stating,"You are only saying that because you are her friend and a kiss up. If you were in the situation like me, you would be pushing too."

"Correction, I say that because I believe it. Not because I need to suck up because "daddy" pulled some strings. Unlike you, I have had to work to get to where I am now, and not because Kagome is my friend or because my father use to be the CEO. I pushed myself to be the top of my class, and do what I knew I could do and beyond. I am not, only head of marketing here, but I am also the manager of the Sakura brand. So don't sit here and make it seem as if it was given to me because I am sure that if Kagome saw someone who was better and was better qualified, I wouldn't have my job. As for if anyone else or myself was ever in a position like you, I am pretty sure we would sit back, button our lips and pay attention to others around us who not only have more time and experience than us, but also have the power to fire me if they see fit. You would do you best to remember that dear." Sango smirked at Abi who was now sitting in her seat like she had just seen a ghost.

"I am sure that what Abi was trying to get at is that, Kagome is young, really young to be exact. While there have been people younger in age than most business owners, none of them have been under the age of 18 nor have they been women. I don't agree with Hakushin stating that a man needs to run the company, because I believe Kagome has don't a great job since she has been here, I just think that maybe someone a little older than she should run it for a little longer so that she can have more time to be a teenager and find herself as well as make sure that this is the road she wishes to continue down. Her vote and opinion should always be the included and taken into consideration, but maybe someone just a little older." Another older board member stated.

"Sennin, while your opinion and thoughts are considered in this matter, I do believe that the choice on what Kagome does or doesn't want to do is on here. I feel that she has every right to be here and run this company. It is of course her family's business. However, what I do realize is that we all failed to remember the fact that she is in the room and can speak for her. Lady Kagome, can you please inform of of your thoughts on this matter?" Sango's father stated while turning towards Kagome and waiting for her to make a statement along with everyone else in the room. Sango however never looked up from her tablet in front of her knowing what was about to come next.

"Oh so I can actually be seen I see. I mean I have only been sitting here the whole time with a room filled with people who are talking about me like I am not here. I don't know if I should be more amazed at the lack of confidence in me or the ignorance that seem to plague most of you in this room?" Kagome got up from her seat and started to walk around the board room in her pumps as if they were slippers. Not a single hair out of place nor wrinkle in her suit. Everything about her said she meant business and that she was not not to be underestimated. "Maybe I should be hurt that so many of my board members feel as though I am not capable of running this company or maybe I should just fire those who don't agree with me being here? However, that is not my style because only a kid would allow their feelings get in the way of this current situation.

Stop me if I am wrong, but it seems like so many of you feel as though I am nothing but a snot nosed kid who doesn't know what she has gotten herself into, while others think that because I am not a male, that running a business would be so hard for me. You all either think that I need to live my teenage years exploring boys and partying or maybe see the world and see if I want to do something else? Is that correct?" Kagome looked around at all the people who spoke negatively of her before continue her walk around the table in a military like fashion. "Let me tell you all a story and after this story is finished being told I will determine my next step of action. Whether that action be to just simply end this meeting with a 'Until we meet in a few weeks' or to fire every last one of you who are against me? Seems reasonable?" Brushed a little dust off her shoulder and watched the boardroom nod with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"The story goes like this. There was once this teenage girl in her Freshman year of high school. She was raised by parents who adored her and had a little brother who annoyed her, but love her none the less. She was a straight A student, had best friend who always had her back even though she was a grade ahead of her, and was trying to become a model. Her life was almost perfect you could say and she nor her brother ever wanted for anything. One day while at school, her parents were in a car crashed and were killed on impact. The girl was hurt and felt her life was coming to an end. The girl best friend parents took her and her brother in and raised them since her parents and her best friend parents were also close friends as well.

A few months after her parents death, the girl decided to become the model that her mother always wanted her to be. She took on the name of a beautiful flower, her mother's favorite to be exact, and became one of the biggest models known to this country with the help of her best friend who took over as her manager in her own Junior years of high school. While her younger brother became a ladies man and huge sports player. He became the captain of the soccer team, the track team, and the baseball team. He was one of the most popular boys his private school had to offer and was living his life as if nothing had ever happened. Both of the children too busy living their lives, that they barely notice that what was left of their family's legacy.

However, after few years of pointless modeling and seeing what the fashion world had to offer, they girl went into her father's library and picked up business book. But this business book was not just any business book you see. It was the first business book that this girl's father owned which was given to him by his father who received it from his father, who just so happens to be the founder of her family's company. After reading that book, the girl fell in love. No with some boy she met in school or modeling which she thought was something that she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but the world of business. It was something that not only made her happy, but something that reminded her of her late father. So she went to her best friend father, told him she wanted to her family's company, and was given the best tutors the business world could offer as long as she kept up her grades and didn't give up modeling fully in order to keep up appearance to the media that she was doing something with her life. The girl agreed.

Since she kept up her end of the agreement, her best friend father kept up his. She was trained, taught, and put in the courses and classes that students her age didn't even know existed. She worked harder than any other student in her grade level, was able to pass her classmates who main focus was on boys and girls their age and the latest parties and getting drunk."

Kagome stopped walking and stared Abi in her face before saying, "You see instead of going to those local teen parties where the girls would get drunk and and have sex with random guys, she was at home being tutored and tested on the correct manner to run a business." She then looked at Hakushin and said, "Instead of worrying about little boys and what they have to offer, she worked on beating the top men in the business world at their own game and becoming one of the top companies to compete with." Then she looked at Sennin, "And lastly, instead of worrying about what her future may hold, she knew that the getting her family's company back on its feet was her main priority along with running it until she had no breath left in her body. That girl brought her family's company to the top and refused to ever step down. No matter how many old farts and wannabes rant, rave, and throw temper tantrums like little kids do, she will continue to bring her company to the top. Even if it means getting rid of every last board member who goes against her."

She then smile before returning back to the head of the table and standing. "You see ladies and gentlemen, I did what it took to get to this point. I pushed myself harder than anyone my age. I wasn't distracted about boys or parties or even if i wanted to do something else in the future. I knew what I want, better yet, I know what I want. The better question is if I need people who don't believe in my skills and abilities in my scheme to get what I want? Because unlike any of those small minded businessmen who allow their staff to dictate on what they should or shouldn't do, I refuse to. You either agree with me or you can leave. Either way is just peachy for me because either way my company will be just fine. Now that our story time is over, I guess it's time for me to make my decision on what to do next. With that being said to all those who choose to continue to work with me as the head of this company and your CEO I will see you at our next meeting. Those who disagree with me, make sure you have your resignation on Mr. Takeda by the end of the week. Have a nice night everyone." Kagome grabbed all of her items and headed towards the door with Sango in tow.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR THOUGHTS MATTER!


End file.
